Aquilan Empire
"Empire of the Storm." The Empire of Aquila (AQ), or the nation of the "golden eagle", is an Empire that spans across the entire Western Aventine continent and beyond, with colonies and commonwealth nations the world over. A world superpower that was catapulted to the world stage some 200 years ago with the development of airship technology, Aquila is the economic and religious heart of the world. With victories in the War of Nations and the Sol Rech War, The empire expanded across most of the western peninsula of Aventia. Aquila put itself at odds with the remaining Badakan and Asantes nations as a result, though a neutral economic pact has united the Aquilan and Badakanian governments in the last few decades. From the War of the Lowlands, the Free States seceded from the Empire. The new nation-states of Esteront, Tallin, and the Hircay Dominion pose a new force of balance in the region. During its expansionary days, Aquila colonized Cape Moren, southern Samar, and the Vic Islands. Today, the Aquilan Empire is a world superpower, competing directly with the Kun. Many worldwide make pilgrimage to Maltina and the sacred storm known as the Expanse; a sacred place for worshipping Sacrasanctians. History The Aquilan people can trace their lineage back to one of the five kingdoms that formed after the fall of the Saedrian Protectorate at the hands of the invading Umran emperor in the 1500s DM. * 1590DM '''- '''The Partitus, "break", is a tract of land that divides the northern and middle Aventine nations from the Umran in the south. The Ryklanders, led by * 42DM - King Carolis crowned king of Aquila. Geography On the Aventine continent, The Aquilan Empire's reach spans from pole to pole. The Empire's holdings consist of lands annexed from the five major kingdoms and other smaller fiefs and states. In the north, known as North's Edge, lie the island chains of the Witherland Rift. One of the longest rivers, the Serentyn, flows across the plains from the Garrow Hills to the Northstrom Mountains. Monterey Towns and Cities * Holeground became famous for its rich sulphur mines and bubbling mineral sprints. * Oldcastle, the gem of the old Badakan Kingdom, is a place of great historic value to the continent as has the only non-royal soldiers in the Empire. Known as Stormguards, * Farholme is a vital trading hub and military posting north of the Expanse. * Copperhead is nestled in the fringes of the Flats to the south. Here, arid lands and canyons stretch out as far as the eye can see. Elsewhere * North's Edge - The northernmost reaches of the Empire in Aventia, these lands were taken from the Kingdoms of Badakan and Asantes during the War of Kingdoms. * Witherland Rift - The Witherlands, or Northern Rifts, are some of the coldest regions of the Empire. A tundra of extremes, where hot summers duel with bone-chilling winters. * Wildwatch '-' '''is the northernmost military outpost in the Aquilan Empire. * '''Aquilan Plains -''' Also known as the Midlands, * '''Lowlands * Gherland '''- The northern region of the Lowlands. The Gher Valley, through which the River Gher flows and dissects the land with its many branches, is famed for its rich and fertile grounds. * '''Lowland Flats * Sol Rech '-' '''"In the verdant meadows of Sol Rech, do the finest minstrels play." These lands, rich and bountiful, People The people of the Aquilan Empire are numerous and varied, making up of hundreds of ethnic and diverse groups and institutions. Factions Notables Government Absolute Monarchy Emperor '''King of Aquila and its outlying territories, the emperor holds absolute power over the empire and its dealings. A position passed down through blood ties, it is said that the emperor is a descendant from King Bardus himself. High Council The most powerful men in the kingdom, aside from the emperor himself. The council is run by high-ranking nobility who aid the emperor in matters of the state. There are eight positions on the council, each held by either a prince or duke of the Empire (apart from the Prior Semita position). # The King's Speaker, also known as the King's Voice, is considered the highest member of the council, appointed to mediate discussion within the council and share the opinions and the emperor when the emperor is absent. # The Master of Treasury '''is tasked with managing the coffers of the crown. Procuring and distributing funds to the other branches of government to ensure the smooth and effective running of the state and its territories. # The '''Master of Law, also known as the Prime Adjudicate, is the leading judge of the land. The caretaker of the Empire's laws and courts, the Master of Law ensures the maintenance and adherence to old Aquilan rites and regulations. Laws that pass through the Lords or Omnes must be checked by the Master of Law and finally approved by the emperor himself. # The Master of Air, or Grand Admiral of the Air Navy, is the leader of the Aquilan air forces and the highest seniority rank of all military branches. The Master of Air coordinates with the other Masters and confers with the Air Admiralty in military operations and air naval philosophy. # The Master of Land, or Grand General of the Armies, oversees all ground armies of the Aquilan Empire (at home and abroad), ensuring effective deployment and maintenance of forts and air bases. # The Master of Sea, or Grand Admiral of the Navy, is the head of the Aquilan water navy. Aside from maintaining a strong Aquilan presence in the Caelian and South Seas, the water navy's duties also extend to ensuring save passage of shipping convoys with appropriate escort. # The Master of Intelligence leads the Intelligence Secret Service (ISS), a covert branch of the government that answers only to the emperor. The Master employs the help of an elaborate ring of informants spanning the globe in embassies and other points of interest. They not only track foreign meetings and messages, but also internal government backchanneling. # The Prior Semita is not only the head of the Sacrasanctian faith, but also the religious council of the Empire. Currently, the position is more ceremonial in nature, with the Prior Semita performing royal coronations, marriages, funerals, etc. Circle of Lords Currently composed of 287 noblemen, these lords are hand-picked by the king with suggestion from the High Council. The Circle of Lords are vital in the development of laws and suggesting decrees to the emperor. They share this role with the Omnes, each challenging and scrutinizing the other's decisions. Both the Lords and the Omnes have no veto power against the emperor, but are able to request reviews to enacted laws and decrees. # The First Lord, or Prime Minister, is the head of the Circle of Lords. They are responsible for maintaining order during the meetings # There are 34 Regional Lords, one for each region or territory of the Empire. The position is usually held by the reigning Duke of the region; however, if a Duke does not wish to take their seat in the Circle of Lords, they are allowed to find someone to represent them as long as they are of noble birth. The regional lords sit in the centre of the parliamentary building, separated from the appointed lords who watch from stands above them. # The remaining 252 members are known as Appointed Lords. These are people noblemen who have show great loyalty and service to the crown and have been personally given a seat in the Circle by the king. Omnes Also known as the People's Parliament, the Omnes is a much younger institution than the High Council and the Circle of Lords. Military Air Force With airship technology first developed within its borders, the Aquilan military saw firsthand the advantages that air travel could have over the battlefield. Enlisting the talents of airship inventor Harold Nisaac, both the navy and the army developed their own lines of airships, specially made for their own individual purposes. Due to the politics involved between the two military branches, over two decades would pass before an independent air branch was formed. It wasn't until 587AV, three years into the War of Nations, when the Aquilan Air Force was formed. The oldest in the world, it came out of the need to manage air operations over great distances and multiple fronts. It became evident during the enemies' Velner Offensive that the rivalry between the navy and army branches led to significant operational issues, resulting in the king forming the air force. From its creation under the first Master of Air, Grand Admiral James Vergen, the air force proved its value by turning the tide in the War of Nations. The ability for the air force to coordinate independently from the navy and the army allowed for effective large-scale aerial offensives that could overwhelm the enemy with the full might of the Aquilan air fleet. Newspapers Front Page Gossip Column Classifieds * Colonies Run - Category:Nations